Archives/China/2018/05
Current Version: Poem of Bonds Note: all times according to CST |-|23/05= Important Updates #Obtainment methods for Auto Paper Doll's "Sakuramochi" are now available! #*For more information see the item page. #"Forming Ties With Natural Objects" Merchandise Design Contest voting begins! #*Duration: 5.23 after maintenance - 5.30 23:59 #*During event, onmyoji-sama can check out the eligible works in the event page, and vote for the ones you desire. #*Voting requires "Forming Ties with Natural Objects voting tickets" which are dropped from explorations, mitama, awakening. Daily limit of 8 tickets can be obtained. #Hyakki Yako Rate Up #*Duration: 5.23 after maintenance-5.25 23:59 #*The first 5 times participating in Hyakki Yako daily has raised chances to have shikigami drop shards. #9999 channel has been designated as voice chat. Experience Optimizations #Improved Hyakki Yako summary page display, adding function to show total shard numbers and screenshot sharing. #Period to buy 15 day value pack and super value skin pack shortened by 1 day, so that when pack expires, can purchase it again in time. #Omagatoki SR Assembly Onio adjusted to be guaranteed to drop at least 1 matching SR shard. #Improved some interface marquee(?) display rules, to avoid obscuring other information. #Improved transition from Strange Tales Instance to Pass Records, and now prioritises display of the records of the instance that was entered from. #Improved notification logic of Shikigami Records when obtaining new type of mitama, every type of mitama will only give notice once, even after consuming and regaining, there will be no new notifications. #Improved the notification method for Shikigami Records when obtaining new mitama, the button for entering mitama equipment interface and tab for switching categories will have a red dot. #All three Sogenbi passes' item descriptions now have method of obtainment added. #Adjusted offline friend/guildmate display: all onmyoji that have been offline for over 30 days will have offline time shown as "over 30 days." #When exchanging for random 6-star mitama gift box, floating text will no longer be displayed, to avoid obscuring the main attribute of the mitama. #Optimized part of Orchid of Unity function's descriptions, causing them to be more clear. #Improved Strange Tales icon's "new" word display, as well as marking the newest Strange Tales instance in the instances list. #Adjusted Personal Space like button placement towards other onmyoji, to avoid the button obscuring avatar. #Will no longer receive emoji from blacklisted opponents in Duel. #Popup notifying maxed experience jug in exploration now changed to text display. #After reaching 500 lots, if the free daily summon is unused, summon lantern will have red butterfly special effect as notification. #If already found True Orochi, discovery notification will not longer pop up repeatedly. #Improved release logic of Dojo's healing skill, lowering the health ratio that triggers heal. #When Bounty has been completed by a friend, you are not allowed to remove them. #Game icon of desktop version will flash yellow when receiving invite. #Improved the tapping regions for "All" and "Highest" button in emblem wall to make switching views flow better. #Fixed desktop version's freezing issue when pressing Esc during 10 pull summon. #Improved description of Leader collection's unlock requirements. #Auto Paper Doll's flying movement now has sound effect. #Improved the hitbox for Hiromasa in courtyard. #Long-term type gift packs' expiration notices in the mail will now have a re-purchase link to shop. |-|19/05= #520 True Love Giveaway #*Event period: 2018.5.20 0:00~5.29 23:59 #*'Details' #:All onmyoji that are level >= 15 as of 2018.5.20 will receive the 520 True Love Giveaway gift: 3 mystery amulets, 30 sakuramochi, and limited Matching Hearts avatar frame. #:After 2018.5.21, ryoban will send gifts to all onmyoji that are level >= 15 continuously for 9 days: #::5.21: 1 mystery amulet, 1 blue daruma, 30 sakuramochi #::5.22: 1 mystery amulet, 80 jades, 30 sakuramochi #::5.23: 1 mystery amulet, 1 3-star white daruma, 30 sakuramochi #::5.24: 1 mystery amulet, 2 black daruma shards, 30 sakuramochi #::5.25: 1 mystery amulet, 1 4-star Taiin, 30 sakuramochi #::5.26: 1 mystery amulet, 1 6-star aokichi oni, 30 sakuramochi #::5.27: 1 mystery amulet, 5 hyakki yako tickets, 30 sakuramochi #::5.28: 1 mystery amulet, 100000 gold, 30 sakuramochi #::5.29: 1 mystery amulet, 50 souls of oma, 30 sakuramochi #520 Yamagaeru Bringing Blessings #*Event period: 5.20 10:00-5.24 23:59 #*During event, onmyoji level >=15 can receive 3 Yamagaeru lucky eggs, breaking them open gives rewards. #*More details in the event page on the Wishing Rack's Event lantern, page has to be refreshed by restarting the game. #New Function: Exploration, Soul, Awakening Instance's now have Auto Paper Doll! #:Reminder: Function is first available on 网易-携手同心, then made available to more servers later on. #:For more details see the wiki article. #:Auto Paper Doll coming online benefits! #:*Event period: 5.19 0:00~5.23 23:59 #:*Event details: Ryoban will send 30 sakuramochi through system mail (on 5.19 get 60 sakuramochi). After regular maintenance, sakuramochi can be obtained as detailed on item page. |-|16/05= Poem of Bonds, Meeting in Peace! For more information, see Poem of Bonds Shikigami Skills Adjustments For information on the newly established indirect damage as well as poison effects, see the article on damage. Below are the shikigami whose skills have been adjusted: # Ryomenbotoke # Shoyo #;Note #:Curse Book of Heaven works on immune targets. Calculation rules are: first calculating all damage to target while status stays, then damage is calculated based on target defense and Shoyo crit/damage, finally checking against the damage limit. This damage is in line with the rules of indirect damage: it does not trigger mitama effects, cannot be distributed, and is guaranteed to crit against targets with 0 defense. #;Compensation Details #:Considering that adjustment to Shoyo will affect his use, we've decided to compensate for this, as follows: #:6-star Shoyo: 800 ofuda, 1 6-star shikigami conversion ticket (30 days) #:5-star Shoyo: 400 ofuda, 1 5-star shikigami conversion ticket (30 days) #:Compensation is for the first high-star Shoyo that fulfills requirements, besides this, all other copies get corresponding star level conversion ticket (30 days). (Shikigami conversion ticket can be used in 5/6-star shikigami's "Nurture" -> "Conversion" function) # Shiro Mujo # Kiyo Hime # Chin # Jorogumo # Sakura no Sei # Aobozu # Hotarugusa # Koi no Sei # Juzu #;Compensation Details #:Considering that adjustment to Juzu will affect her use, we've decided to compensate for this, as follows: #:6-star Juzu: 800 ofuda, 1 6-star shikigami conversion ticket (30 days) #:5-star Juzu: 400 ofuda, 1 5-star shikigami conversion ticket (30 days) #:Compensation is for the first high-star Juzu that fulfills requirements, besides this, all other copies get corresponding star level conversion ticket (30 days). (Shikigami conversion ticket can be used in 5/6-star shikigami's "Nurture" -> "Conversion" function) # Kudagitsune # Kacho Fugetsu's "World of the Painting" skill control blocking rules have been adjusted: #*If ally is in controlled status, and the same type of control takes effect again, birds have no chance of blocking. #*If ally is attacked once and is subject to different control effects, blocking by birds will be calculated separately. |-|09/05= Important Updates # Summoning! Assembling for love! #:Benefits Teaser #:*Assembling period: May 12th 0:00 to May 15th 23:59 #:*Summoning period: May 16th after the patch to may 27th 23:59 #:Menreiki has arrived, SSR summoning chances up! To repay the players, 4 sets of benefits for summoning are available! Good luck to all the onmyoji! (This event is open to all players level 15 and above.) #:First set: SSR Rate bonus! #:*During the Assembling Period, players can click the “assemble” button once every day to assemble, and receive a assembly gift. #:*When the total number of players assembling on the server reaches 4000000, 8000000, and 12000000, every player will receive 1, 2, and 3 mystery amulets respectively! #:*During the Summoning Period, the chances of summoning an SSR shikigami increases 2.5 times, every player has 3 chances of enjoying this chance up. #:Second set: All SSR collection bonus! #:*The players that has already collected all the SSRs before May 16th enjoy a 20% increase in the chances of summoning Menreiki during the summing period! This is reset after Menreiki is summoned. #:*Completion of the collection is calculated by the shikigami records, and excludes Ryoumen, Nura, Hozuki, and Kusuriuri #:Third set: African counterattack plan! #:*During the Summoning Period, every 10 mystery amulet, jade, or AR amulet summons that do not yield an SSR will give a bonus mystery amulet! #:Fourth set: Ten R cards mystery gift! #:*During the summoning period, the first time a player’s 10-summon yields all R cards, the player will receive a mysterious gift! #Story Update: Extra story “City of Fireworks” #*Human and youkai alike are showered in the beautiful light of the nighttime fireworks; underneath the façade of peace and prosperity, an ominous shadow quietly arrives at the lively festival… The legendary Daikyoukai, Tamamo no Mae, arrives upon Heian-kyo with his followers, the Oboroguruma and many frogs. Underneath his humour and sarcastic countenance, he hides his grudge towards humans. What, exactly, is his goal? Everything will be revealed in the extra story “City of Fireworks”. #*This story can be accessed under “Heian Hyakumono”, under the Explore tab. # New function, gluttonous ghost, now online: #*Players can find the gluttonous ghost function under the “Souls” tab #*Gluttonous ghost will eat souls that are marked as discarded and store the equivalent amount as soul experience at fixed intervals. #*Players can change the settings of which souls to discard automatically with the “eating habits” function, to facilitate easier use of the gluttonous ghost feature. #*“eating habits” can also be used to change the time interval at which the gluttonous ghost eats souls. (The default setting is “never.”) #*When the player logs into the game, the gluttonous ghost will eat the discarded souls that has been discarded for a period of time which exceeds the set time interval. #*The gluttonous ghost will not eat Aokichi Oni, g6 souls, or souls that have been upgraded to level 1 or higher, and will not automatically discard g6 souls. #*The upper limit of experience stored by gluttonous ghost is 99999999, and it will not eat souls in excess of that. #*Gluttonous Ghost cannot be used to strengthen Goryou. #Showdown Bidding! New Features! #*Event period: May 9th 12:00 to May 13th 23:59 #*Please prepare your coins, observe the teams carefully, and cast your bet! #*Hozuki, Peach & Karashi, and Oko are confirmed to participate in the battles! #*New Feature: To reward players with unique insights, if you win a bet while betting for the side that fewer people are betting for, you will receive an extra reward! #*New Feature Random bid up: Every day between 12:00 and 23:00, there is a random chance that the showdown will be upgraded to a showdown with increased bid, with extra rewards if the player wins that bet! #*There will now be a server-wide announcement every first and last 15 minutes of betting, to prevent players from missing out! #*When one views the specifics of the team, the shikigami will now be listed in order from fastest to slowest. #*Adjusted souls available to certain shikigami. #Demon Encounters rewards up! #*May 9th to May 15th, the guild merit rewards obtained after participating in Demon Encounter 4 times is doubled! Please participate with all your guild-mates! #Badge Wall Feature Online now: #*The new feature, badge wall, is now online. Players can access all the badges earned through Friends-Your Page-Badge Wall. #*Every player can choose 3 favourite badges to display, which will be shown in the window that appears when the player’s portrait in a chat window is clicked. #*Added Badges for Tsuchigumo, Jishin Namazu, Shinkiro, and Gashadokuro. #Boss Codex #*New Boss codex added, and can be accessed under Collection-Bosses. #*Once the player obtains the badge for a boss, the codex entry will be unlocked. #Added Scroll Retrospect Feature: Videos from past scroll events can now be watched by clicking the tree in the courtyard. #Event: Mother’s Day gift. #*Time: May 13th #*When Mother’s Day comes, the players will each receive a letter and a small gift. Please check your courtyard to claim it on that day. __NOEDITSECTION__